Donde hay enemistad hay amistad
by Sta Fantasia
Summary: Bella siempre había tenido sus mas y sus menos con Rosalie. La odiaba mientras que Bella le tenia miedo, aun así, le habría gustado darle un buen mamporro a veces, pero ahora su cuñada era su única esperanza para vivir... y también para que viviera su "pateadór". R&R por favor.


**Este one shoot esta situado en Amanecer cuando Bella llama a Rosalie para pedirle ayuda sobre el bebe. En el libro no aparece la conversacion, solo se sae que Rosalie y Esme terminan ayudandola. Por eso yo me imagine la combersacion entre ambas. Espero que les agrade y dejen comentarios por favor.**

* * *

-¿Diga? -se ollo la voz de la vampiresa.

Por un momento Bella se sorprendio de que su cuñada le cogiera el telefono, pero luego recordo que estaba llamando con el movil de Edward y, seguramente, la rubia creia que era su hermano quien llamaba.

-¿Rosalie? -Le contesto Bella con un hilo de voz. En la otra linea la interpelada se puso tensa alnotar el miedo en la voz de su cuñada.- Soy Bella, por favor, tienes que ayudarme.

-Creo saber porque llamas. -le contesto la de los colmillos en tono frio pero en realidad estaba a punto de derrumbarse

Bella no se sorprendio al conocer esa informacion. Seguro que la noticia de su embarazo habia corrido como la polvora entre la familia Cullen y savia lo que Rosalie tenia que decir al respecto.

-Bella, acaba de presentarse un oportunidad de oro para ti. -empezo a decir.- La oportunidad que yo siempre quise tener...

Bella recordo las palabras de Rosalie la primera vez que habian hablado de verdad como amigas, como hermanas: "Me imaginaba a mis hijos, -habia dicho Rosalie- unos niños de pelo rubio, jugando por los enormes prados."

En su otra vida, Rosalie lo habria dado todo por tener hijos y ahora Bella entendia porque.

-Rose, tengo miedo. -Le dijo- Edward quiere deshacerse del niño, quiere separarme de mi hijo.

Bella hizo todo lo posible por no llorar, sabedora de que Edward lo sabria y se preocuparia en exceso, como siempre.

-Bella... como decirte... a lo mejor ya te diste cuenta del detalle, eres lista... pero...

-¡¿Que, Rose, que?! -grito Bella y al instante se tapo la boca.

Rezo todo lo que supo por que Edward no la hubiera oido.

En cuanto la interpelada se recupero del grito de su cuñada contesto:

-Quiero que sepas que contaras conmigo pase lo que pase.

En ese momento Rosalie se dio cuenta de que Esme tambien habia escuchado la conversación y sonrio cuando su madre adoptiva le dijo que si con la cabeza.

Bella, sin saber nada de Esme, suspiro aliviada. Pero habia algo que no iba bien.

-Pero... -dijo ella poco esperanzada, pensando que tampoco podria contar con Rosalie.

-No estas embarazada de un niño corriente, Bella. Tienes al hijo de un vampiro dentro de ti... -Rose parecio vacilar- Esto no habia pasado antes. No savemos como se va a jestar y es posible que...

-Por favor, dilo. -Bella temblaba, pues acababa de darse cuenta de cuales eran los temores de Edward.

"Tu no haras nada así. ¿Verdad?" le pregunto a su pequeño "pateador" en silencio. Él dio una patadita dentro de Bella.

-Puedes morir Bella. Es posible que ese feto tenga capacidad para matarte mientras este dentro de ti.

-Eso es lo que Carlilsle dice ¿Verdad?

-Vas a correr el riesgo ¿Cierto? -pregunto la rubia avatida pero a la vez estrañamente esperanzada.

Bella estaba dejandose guiar por sus sentimientos pero savia que lo que hacia era lo correcto, como habian hecho otras mujeres cercanas a ella.

Elisabeth, la madre biologica de Edward, le habia suplicado a Carlilsle que salvara la vida de su hijo conbietiendolo en vampiro porque esa era la unica salida.

Esme quiso matarse cuando murio su hijo.

Hasta Rosalie lo habia dado todo por unicamente salvar a un desconocido que se parecia al hijo de su mejor amiga, Emmett.

-Es mi vida o la sulla, esta claro. Su vida tiene prioridad con respecto a la mia... ¿Rose? ¿Estas llorando?

-S...i... si, Bella -dijo ella entre sollozos- cuenta conmigo para cualquier cosa.

A la humana le brillaron los ojos.

-Gracias Rose, te devo 1.000.000 favores.

-No me deves nada Bells... ah, Bella, solo una cosa mas.

-¿Que? Dilo rapido. -Se le estaba agotando el tiempo.

-Estamos muy orgullosas de ti. -Dijo, despues colgo.

Bella dejo el movil donde estaba cuando Edward entro en la habitacion hecho un revoltijo de nervios.

"¿Estamos?" penso Bella un tanto contrariada. Aun así no le dio muchas vueltas.

Bella siempre habia tenido sus mas y sus menos con Rosalie. La odiaba mientras que Bella le tenia miedo, aun así, le habria gustado darle un buen manporro a veces, pero ahora su cuñada era su unica esperanza para vivir... y tambien para que viviera su "pateador".

Mientras tanto, Rosalie y Esme lo preparaban todo a espaldas de los hombres.

* * *

**¿Os gusto? Tanto si es así como si no dejad un comentario.**


End file.
